


Dengue

by peannforkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peannforkaisoo/pseuds/peannforkaisoo
Summary: Na una mang kumagat ang lamok kay Kyungsoo, si Jongin naman ang kakagat rito ng pa ulit-ulit hanggang sa huli.





	Dengue

"Anak, sabi ko kasi sayo wag kang mag lalagi sa garden ngayong panahon ng tag ula---..."

Di na natapos ni Mrs. Do ang sasabihin dahil sa gulat ng bumukas ng marahas ang pintuan.

"Kyungsoooooooo!" Sigaw ng isang matipunong binata. Napa kunot ang nuo ng ina ni Kyungsoo sa lakas ng boses nito.

"Kamusta ka? Pinag alala mo ako. Wag mo na ako tatakutin ng ganuon. Akala ko mawawala ka na sakin." Saad ng binata habang naka hawak sa mag kabilang balikat ni Kyungsoo.

"Ah Jongin, ano ginagawa mo dito?" Halata sa boses ni Kyungsoo ang pag ka asar. Sino nga ba ang hindi maaasar kung para siyang aso na may buntot na laging naka sunod? Kulang na nga lang ay samahan siya ng binata sa loob ng banyo. 

"Ano bang klaseng tanong 'yan? Syempre mahal kita. Kaya nan dito ako para alaga---..." Hindi na natuloy ni Jongin ang sasabihin dahil sa malakas na ubong narinig niya sa likuran. Napa yuko na lang siya ng maramdaman niya ang init na dumaloy mula sa tenga niya at pisngi ng mahagip ng mata niya ang babaeng na katayo sa likod ng pintuan na kamukha ni Kyungsoo. Sigurado siya na ito ang nanay ni Kyungsoo. Dahil lagi niya itong nakikita tuwing sinusundan niya ang binata sa grocery store.

"A--ah. He-hello po Mrs. Do. Sorry po 'di ko kayo napansin. Hehehe. Jongin nga po pala. Kim Jongin." Napa kamot na lang siya sa batok ng dahil sa hiya.

"Magaling talaga pumili anak ko. Manang mana sa akin. Kyungsoo iwan ko muna kayo ng boyfriend mo ha? Bibili muna ako ng makakain at supplies." 

"MA HINDI KO SIYA BOYFRIEND." Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Pero di na siya narinig nito dahil sumara na agad ang pinto. Tumingin siya sa tumatawang binata para irapan ito at balibagin ng unan. _'bwisit may gana pa siyang ngumisi. Sarap niyang ibaon ng buhay.'_

\---

"Say ah Kyungsoo."

Kung iku-kumpara ang mag kasalubong na kilay ni Kyungsoo sa isang kalsada, malamang ay pwede na itong daanan ng sasakyan dahil sa sobrang pag kaka-dikit nito.

"Jongin, kaya ko kumain mag isa."

"Wag ng makulit. Sabi ng mama mo pakainin kita. Bili ah." Pag pupumilit ulit nito.

"Sabi pakainin mo ako. Hindi subuan. Dengue sakit ko Jongin. DENGUE! Hindi ako napilay!" Asar na saad ni Kyungsoo.

"Ah sige. Pasensya na." Binaba na lang ni Jongin ang pagkain sa lamesa at umupo sa sofa malapit sa pintuan.

Naka ramdam ng konsensya si Kyungsoo ng marinig ang mabibigat na hakbang ni Jongin patungo sa sofa.

Pag katapos kumain ni Kyungsoo naramdaman niya ang pag tawag ng kalikasan. Dahan dahan siyang bumaba sa hospital bed para pumunta sa banyo. Tumayo si Jongin para alalayan siya pero hinawi niya ang braso nito.

"Kaya ko." Nag mamatigas na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto na tapos na rin ang daily call nila ni kalikasan. Binuksan niya ang pinto na may kasabay pang "Success." Nagulat siya ng makita si Jongin na nag aabang sa pinto at dahil duon napatid siya sa stand ng kanyang dextrose at tumama siya sa pintuan. 'Puta, sakit.'

"KYUNGSOO! Ayos ka lang?" Sabay alalay sa kanya ng binata.

"Ano ba kasi ginagawa mo jan!? Ang kulit kulit mo sinabing kaya ko naman eh. Para kang tanga na sunod ng sunod. Aso ba ko at buntot kita? Naka kaasar ka na eh. Nakaka sawa na Jongin. Buti pa umalis ka na lang." Galit na galit na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Padabog na lumakad si Kyungsoo pabalik sa higaan. Inaasahan niyang aalis na si Jongin pero bumalik lang ulit ito sa sofa at kinuha ang cellphone niya. Napa irap na lang siya at humiga ng naka talikod dito.

\---

"Oh Baek? 'Bat ka nan dito? Wala ka bang klase?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan ng pumasok ito sa kwarto.

"Duh! Tinawagan ako ni Tita. Wala daw mag babantay sayo. Tutal wala naman gaanong gagawin sa school, na pag isip isip kong maging mabuting kaibigan at umabsent na lang." Sagot nito.

"Si Jong-." Hindi na tinuloy ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin niya. 'Bat niya nga ba hahanapin ang lalaking yun? Ni hind inga sila mag kaibigan para hayaan niya na alagaan siya nito.

"Si Jongin ba?" Halata sa boses ni Baekhyun ang pang aasar nito.

"Hindi!" Pag dedepensa ni Kyungsoo.

"Nag paalam daw kay Tita na di siya makakapag bantay ngayon. May kasalanan ka pala sakin oy!" Lumapit si Baekhyun sa kama niya at umupo sa kanyang harapan.

"Boyfriend mo pala si Jongin sabi ni Tita. 'Bat di mo sinabi sakin? Kunyari ka pang na aasar pag sinusundan ka niya. Yun pala nag liligawan na kayo. Nag lilimliman na kayo ng itlog. How dare you? Akala ko pa naman bestfriend mo ako." Umarte ito ng parang naluluha na may pahampas hampas pa sa dibdib niya.

"Baek hindi ko siya boyfriend! Di ko pa lang nasasabi kay mama dahil nung isang araw umalis agad siya para bumili ng pagkain at kagabi naman ang dami niyang kausap sa telepono." Pag tatanggol ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

\---

"Umagang umaga ang haba ng mukha mo, pre." Bungad sa kanya ni Sehun.

"Si Kyungsoo kasi sinigawan ako dahil sag alit sa akin." Napa dukdok na lang ulit siya ng maalala ang galit sa mukha ng binata at ang malakas na sigaw nito.

"Ano ba kasi ginawa mo? Sabi ko naman sayo eh wag mo masyadong kulitin."

"Masama bang alagaan ko siya? Sa buong buhay ko Sehun hindi ako sigurado kung ano gusto kong gawin. Yung tanging bagay na alam ko lang eh gusto ko siyang alagaan at mahalin habang buhay. Duon lang ako siguradong sigurado. Mahal na mahal ko siya. Bakit ba hindi niya ako kayang mahalin? May mali ba sakin? May kulang ba sakin?" Maluha luha niyang tanong kay Sehun.

"Ayun naman pala eh. Wag kang mag mukmok jan. Kahit ilang beses ka pa niyang sigawan wag ka sumuko. Patunayan mo sa kanya na totoo yung pag mamahal mo. Sayo na mismo nang galing na sa kanya ka lang sigurado. Pag laban mo yan pre. Pero pag di na talaga kaya, tigil na. Wag tanga." Payo sa kanya ni Sehun. Pero sa totoo lang ang nasa isip niya at _'Pag laban mo yan. Na e-enjoy ko pa ang libreng croissant at coffee tuwing sinusundan natin si Kyungsoo sa café. Ang pa t-shirt tuwing nasa mall sila ni Baekhyun. Ang pa midnight snack tuwing nasa grocery si Kyungsoo at ang mama niya.'_

"Salamat pre! Kaya mahal na mahal kita eh." Hihilahin niya sana ang kaibigan para yakapin at halikan sa pisngi pero binatukan na agad siya nito.

"Kadiri mo talaga. Ere panyo punasan mo yang luha mo at yang sipon mo. Kaya ayaw kang patulan ni Kyungsoo eh!" Binalibag siya ng panyo nito at tsaka umalis. Napa tawa na lang siya ng malakas dahil sa inasta nito.

"Kunyari ka pa mahal na mahal mo naman ako." Natatawang bulong ni Jongin sa sarili.

\---

Pagulong gulong sa hospital bed si Kyungsoo. Di niya alam kung bakit hindi siya mapakali. May hinahanap siya pero hindi niya alam kung ano yun.

"Baeeeek! May gusto ako. Hindi ko alam kung ano." Reklamo niya sa kaibigan.

"Jusko Kyungsoo. Tumigil ka na. Lahat ng sinasabi mong gusto mo binili ko na. Nakaka pagod kaya." Bulyaw nito kay Kyungsoo habang nag pupunas ng pawis.

Napa tingin siya sa lamesang puno ng iba't ibang pagkain. Lahat iyon bukas at may bawas pero oras na kagatan niya ito binibitawan niya na lang dahil hindi iyon ang gusto niya.

"Yung totoo Kyungsoo. Umamin ka di pagkain hinahanap mo no?" Pag uusisa sa kanya ng kaibigan.

"Ano naman hahanapin ko kung ganun?"

"Si Jongin. Dalawang araw na siya hindi pumupunta dito. Miss mo na ano?" Panunukso sa kanya ng kaibigan.

"Hindi no! Asa ka. Ang kulit kulit kaya nuon. Masaya nga ako na hindi na siya pumupunta eh. Ganto pala ang pakiramdam ng malaya. Sana pag pasok ko sa school wala na rin siya."

Napa kunot na lang ang noo ni Kyungsoo ng tumawa ng malakas si Baekhyun.

"Alam mo Soo tama na ang pagiging in denial. Mag kaibigan na tayo simula diaper days pa lang. Tuwing tinutukso kita na may gusto ko sa kalaro nating uhugin hindi ka pumapatol kasi alam mo na hindi naman totoo yun. Pero eto yung kay Jongin lagi kang defensive. Make up your mind Soo. Hindi habang buhay susundan ka na lang ni Jongin. Lahat ng tao napa pagod. Bahala ka pag na huli ka."

\---  
Palabas na ng ospital si Kyungsoo ng makita niya ulit si Jongin. Tinawagan pala ito ng mama niya para mag patulong mag hakot ng mga gamit nila dahil may sasakyan ito at dahil nasa kasa rin ang sasakyan nila,

"Ma mag taxi na lang tayo." Pangungulit niya sa nanay niya.

"Kyungsoo hinahakot na ni Jongin yung mga gamit oh." Sagot nito habang tinitingnan kung may naiwan pang mga gamit.

"Ma naman eh! Hindi ko nga boyfriend si Jongin. Ni hindi nga kami mag kaibigan eh!" Sigaw niya. Na patigil ang mama niya dahil madalang tumaas ang boses ni Kyungsoo lalo na sa kanya.

"T-tita... Mrs. Do... Ah kung magagalit po si Kyungsoo tatawag na lang pa ako ng taxi. Lilipat ko na lang po yung mga gamit. Saglit lang po."

Tumalikod si Jongin at lumakad pabalik sa entrance. Napa upo na lang si Kyungsoo at naisip ang sinabi ni Baekhyun nung isang araw.

\---

Nag aabang na ang taxi pag labas ni Kyungsoo. Sumakay na siya rito habang ang mama niya ay nakikipag usap kay Jongin.

Tinitingnan niya ang pangangatawan nito sa rear view mirror. Kung tutuusin swerte siya. Matalino si Jongin. Mabait. Mayaman. Gwapo. Kahit sinong taong gusto niya kaya niyang bihagin. Siguro eto din ang dahilan kung bakit takot siyang mahalin si Jongin. Kasi baka mag sawa ito sa kanya. O kaya may makita ito na mas higit sa kanya. Iniiwasan niya lang masaktan.

"Manong tara na ho." Saad ng mama niya. Tatapak na sana sa gas ang driver ng pinigil ito ni Kyungsoo.

"Ma, mauna ka na. May kailangan lang ako sabihin kay Jongin." Dali daling lumabas si Kyungsoo sa kotse at tumakbo sa parking lot para hanapin si Jongin. _'Fuck, masaktan na kung masasaktan. It's not true love if it doesn't hurt.'_

"Jongin! Jongin! Teka." Sigaw niya sa binatang papasok na sana sa sasakyan nito.

"Kyungsoo? Ano ginagawa mo dito?" Malumanay na tanong ni Jongin.

"Sorry. Sorry kung pinag tatabuyan kita lagi. Sorry kung sinigawan kita. Sorry sa lahat ng sinabi ko Jongin. Sorry."

Tiningnan lang siya nito at hindi umimik.

"Jongin please mag salita ka naman oh." Naiiyak na pag mamakaawa niya.

"A-ako yung dapat mag sorry. Sorry kasi ang kulit kulit ko. Wag kang mag alala Soo. Simula ngayon di na kita susundan. Susubukan kong kalimutan tong nararamdaman ko para sa---." Hindi na natapos ni Jongin ang sasabihin niya dahil hinalikan siya ni Kyungsoo sa labi.

"Wag please. Sorry kung ang tagal bago ko maintindihan yung nararamdaman ko para sayo. Sorry kung natakot ako. Sorry. Mahal kita." Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano?" Ngising patanong nito.

"Narinig mo eh! Di ko na uulitin." Hinampas niya si Jongin sa dibdib.

"Ano nga ulit yun?" Sa pag hampas niya ulit hinawakan na ni Jongin ang kamay niya at ipinatong sa dibdib nito. Ramdam na randam niya ang lakas ng tibok ng puso ng binata.

"B-bitaw." Sinubukan niyang hilahin ang kamay niya pero malakas masyado si Jongin.

"Di kita bibitawan hanggang di mo inuulit." Pamimilit nito.

"Aish. Sabi ko I love you. Mahal kita sa tagalog! Bili bitawwwwwww!" Sigaw niya. Kung nakakamatay lang pag tawa siguro wala na si Jongin.

\---

Nag mamaneho si Jongin habang hawak niya ang kaliwang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Ihahatid niya na ito sa kanilang bahay.

"Bakit ka ba nagalit sakin nung isang araw? Ayaw mo bang inaalagaan kita?" Tanong ni Jongin ng umilaw ang red sa stop light.

"Eh kasi bat mo ba kailangan mag hintay sa tapat ng banyo? Ang baho baho ng tae ko." Mahiya hiyang bulong ni Kyungsoo.

"Sus. Ayun lang pala. Nahiya pa sakin. Sa susunod di lang tae lalabas jan. At may papasok rin." Kinurot niya si Jongin dahil sa sinabi nito.

"Sige mag salita ka pa ulit ng ganun hihiwalayan kita." Pag babanta ni Kyungsoo.

"So, tayo na?" Tumingin na lang si Kyungsoo sa daan at di na pinansin ang binata. Naramdaman niya ang hininga ni Jongin sa pisngi niya kaya napa harap siya rito.

"I love you Soo." Saad nito.

"I love you too Jongin."  Bago pa mag lapat ang mga labi nila umalingawngaw na ang mga busina.

"Tangina." Napa mura na lang si Jongin.

\---

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano na sila katagal nag uusap ni Jongin sa telepono. Hindi sila maka labas dahil ang lakas ng ulan at ayaw din siya payagan ng mama niya.

"Babe si Papa kasi may inuutos... hintayin mo ako o bye bye muna?"

"Sige na Jongin. Bukas na lang sundin mo na yun."

"Sige. I love you Kyungsoo ko."

"I love you too Jongin."

"Wag ka papakagat sa lamok ha? Kung gusto mo ng kakagat sayo pupuntahan kita."

Bago pa man maka pag react si Kyungsoo binaba na ni Jongin ang tawag.

_'Fuck Kim Jongin pag pinag patuloy mo yang ginagawa mo baka mag pakagat na ako sayo.'_


End file.
